


Guessing Game

by doomsdays



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdays/pseuds/doomsdays
Summary: The Shimadas have one hell of a game for Jesse McCree.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Guessing Game

**Author's Note:**

> McGenji? McHanzo? Why not **both**? McCree has two hands and they are each for a Shimada.
> 
> This depicts Genji as afab trans. If “cunt” or “clit” bother you for a trans male character, take a pass on this one!

“A game,” Genj suggests as his lithe body winds its way around the bulk of Jesse’s, naked and flushed, guiding him down so he’s half-sitting, half-laying on the bed between the two of them, half-resting on Genji’s chest as he lowers his weight down easily. “A test.”

Jesse barely registers the cloth obscuring his eyes at first. A silk scarf, one of Hanzo's. He swallows thickly, steadying his breathing and fighting the knee-jerk panic at losing his vision as it wars with the impossible surge of arousal that shoots through him and making his cock twitch in anticipation. It’s heavy between his legs, swollen, and hot. Has been since Hanzo tugged him insistently into the bedroom and Genji had closed the door behind them with a wicked grin, since the Shimadas stripped his clothes off piece by piece and then each other’s, moving like two halves of one incredibly,  _ dangerously _ beautiful whole.

“How do I win, darlin’?” Jesse asks tentatively as he touches the seam where the scarf meets bare skin, low on his cheekbones. It’s tied tight, of course - Genji leaves no margin for error, and Jesse gives up, lets his hands drop to rest on his pudgy thighs as Genji presses mouths at his neck with more teeth than soft lips. It’s good, just the kind of lingering press of his lips that’s going to leave a soft bruise.

Hanzo answers his question: “Simple. We touch, and you tell us whose hands are on you. If you win, you’ll get a treat. Isn’t that right, Genji?”

With Genji's chin hooked on his shoulder, Jesse can feel him nod eagerly but just as he’s bringing his hand up to hold him Genji is gone. It feels like an eternity with only the sounds of his own labored breathing to keep him from losing his mind and he wonders what in the hell they’re planning. He doesn’t touch, he wouldn’t dare. Genji’s done something like this before and  _ damn _ , did he get scolded for having the nerve to palm greedy at his own cock. Practiced from his years in the gang, he senses movement to his left and suddenly,  _ thankfully _ , a palm encircles his cock. Steady, sure around the base, a tight tunnel of dry skin just this side of rough. Hanzo, then, he registers as Hanzo’s thumb dips below the fleshy foreskin to tease him, smearing precum over the swollen head of his cock.

Jesse bucks into the touch, hands fisting in the sheets he's laying on. “Han, babe,  _ hell _ ,” he groans, and Genji praises him with “Good, Jesse,” rewards him with nimble fingers tiptoeing up his thigh to trace circles on the swollen sac of his nuts, making him jump and jerk into the touch. “You know Hanzo’s touch so well, don’t you…”

Jesse, one. Shimadas, zero.

Slowly, Hanzo hooks his hands around Jesse's waist and tugs him towards him, hand at the nape of his neck wrapped in the slack of the scarf. Keening, Jesse moves into it - he can feel Hanzo's warm breath on his lips and he knows a kiss is  _ just _ within his reach but when he moves to take it, the hands leave and he’s forced to catch himself or flop over.  _ God _ , they’re both in teasing moods today. He hears shuffling, the quiet creak of the bed frame as bodies situate themselves, then stillness. Silence, only the sounds of heavy breaths, three now instead of just one. He can smell the sharpness of Hanzo’s sweat, the hot musk of Genji’s arousal and it’s making him feel crazy.

“Baby…” he whines, seeking Hanzo's no-nonsense touch or Genji’s indulgent one. “Sweet pea…”

A hand caresses the swell of his hip and moves down to squeeze his ass, fingers slipping easy as you please into his crack. Exploring, teasing; circling the pad of his finger over his asshole, wet enough to dip inside just enough. Slow, patient, but no less mindful of who’s in charge - Genji, he recognizes. “I’d know those hands anywhere sweet pea,” Jesse smiles, knowing he's right when Genji huffs in frustration. Jesse, two.

“You're so good at this,” Genji sighs, and Hanzo offers only a low  _ hmm _ . Acknowledgment or praise, Jesse isn’t sure which. He hears the murmur of voices so quiet they’re unintelligible, hears the undeniable wet smacking sounds of hungry kisses and he fights every urge in his body to not tear the blindfold off to drink in the sight of his lovers kissing.

“Hands are easy,” Hanzo suggests, breath coming in short pants. “Mouths, though.” Jesse can't help the way his hips buck in excitement, the way he practically whines _please_ _god_. Crudely, he thinks this will be simple: Hanzo chokes, where Genji doesn't, and there's a bit of metal present through Hanzo's tongue that Genji lacks. He knows the whole thing’s just a thinly-veiled excuse to suck his cock but he’ll take it, even if it makes him fall apart embarrassingly fast he’d kill for the wet heat of one of their mouths.

As a reminder, Hanzo orders “No touching.” as he starts stroking his graceful hands over Jesse’s where they’re fisted in the sheets, a fleeting reminder that he nods in agreement to. The first mouth that touches him is feather-light and so surprisingly that he startles, relaxing into the kiss pressed to his belly, to hair matted with tense and excited sweat. His - whoever’s - tongue swirls around his belly button before descending lower, kissing a line that burns like fire all the way down to his cock and another rush of blood surges down, making him swear he’s never been this fucking hard before and knowing they could make him even harder before they’re done with their game.

Jesse tips his head back and moans, Genji's name slipping out easily and there is a wet pop as the suction of his sweet mouth breaks and he breathes out “Good job, Jesse.” He swirls his tongue around the head, sucking greedily as he  _ hmms _ at Hanzo’s low, amused laughter.

“Can I touch, darlin’, please?” Jesse asks - tentative, hopeful, and Genji makes a low sound in the back of his throat like he's contemplating it.

“You can take the blindfold off now, Jesse,” Genji laughs when he pulls back from working his mouth around Jesse’s cock and he’s worried he tears the scarf with how desperately he tugs at it in an attempt to pull it off. A mouth descends on him in the interim, one he  _ swears  _ is Hanzo’s even before he feels the cold metal against the flushed heat of his cock. When his vision refocuses and he shakes the shaggy hair out of his eyes the sight that greets him makes him giddy - Genji and Hanzo kissing, his cock trapped between the hungry join of their mouths. Flushed and dripping and they seem like they’re just playing with it. As he watches, Genji denies Hanzo another kiss and turns back to Jesse, spreads his fingers at the base of his cock and takes it into his mouth, full lips puffy and spit-wet around it. Hanzo nuzzles lower, kissing Genji’s throat as the muscles work around the thick column of Jesse’s cock before he’s nosing at his balls, suckling them gently in between heavy, greedy breaths. Smelling him, taking it all in before he moves back behind Genji, built like a work of art with his cock jutting up proud from between his thighs.

Jesse feels like a toy, like something the brothers have chosen to play with because they feel like it and that makes him  _ ache _ with arousal. He's included, he knows, but it's almost...freeing to pretend that he's just an onlooker lucky enough to get his cock sucked, lucky enough to be the guy Genji muffles his moans on while Hanzo rubs the head of his dick against his silky cunt. He knows that's what he's doing, knows it from the way Genji’s fingers are digging into the meat of his thighs, the way his back arches sharper, pushing back against Hanzo. Hanzo’s face is a screwed-up veil of lust; brows furrowed and lips parted only enough for lusty grunts to spill out as he rubs against him. Jesse knows from experience how good Genji feels when he’s hot for it - slippery wet, loose and eager and inviting. Part of him wants to tell Genji not to bother with his cock, to just press against him and let Hanzo fuck the hard line of his cock against his slippery folds from behind while they kiss but he holds it in.

That’s not what it’s about.  _ A game _ , Genji had said, and Jesse knows how his younger boyfriend hates to lose. Maybe it’s a game for Genji himself, to get filled from both ends by his boyfriend and his brother or maybe it’s a test for Jesse, whether or not he can listen. He can feel it when Hanzo sinks inside of Genji, when he finally gives in to the inviting clutch of his body because Genji  _ shudders _ . He pulls back to breathe and Jesse dares to touch him for the first time that night, cradles his drool-covered chin in his fingers and tells him “you’re doin’ so good, honey,” and before Genji can respond Hanzo’s ripping the moan right out of his mouth with a sharp roll of his hips. He’s sucking his cock like his life depends on it, letting his lips curl around it all the way down to the base and Jesse bucks into it, letting the practiced cradle of Genji’s throat take his length again.

Jesse can picture how they look from Hanzo’s point of view - the juicy clutch of Genji’s cunt around him, the muscles in his back rippling beneath perfect skin as he shifts for a better angle and Hanzo’s cock, perfectly-formed and beautiful being swallowed up by it. He can picture perfectly the way the piercings lining the underside of Hanzo’s cock are catching on the edges of Genji’s greedy hole and more than anything, he thinks, he’d love to roll the barbells on his tongue and suck the slick from them, greedy and thirsty. He hopes he looks good, too; leaned back against the wall his bed is pushed against with his thighs spread and shaking around the two of them. He guesses he does, from the way Hanzo looks at him; his eyes like liquid lust and pupils blown pure black, biting his lip as he fucks his little brother sharp and fast, ripping half-broken moans over and over from his mouth around Jesse’s cock.

Jesse’s vision is a blur, whited out from pleasure and blurry at the edges and before he realizes it, he’s closed his eyes. Foolish, he thinks - to get his earlier blindfold removed only to choose to feel rather than see again but it comes naturally, amplifies the sensations.

“Jesse,” Hanzo damn near barks and Jesse  _ hears _ the slap of his thighs against Genji’s and the younger man’s squeal when his brother’s full, heavy balls slap against his clit. “How  _ dare _ you close your eyes.” The moment he snaps them open Hanzo’s hand is on his face, fingers gripping his chin punishingly. He’s draped over Genji, one hand on the small of his back to steady him as his thumb swipes over Jesse’s lips that he’s already bitten chapped, “We choose to allow you to watch, like some sort of pathetic voyeur, and you  _ close your eyes _ ?”

The tone he’s speaking in makes his cock twitch in Genji’s mouth. Haughty, commanding. Jesse swallows, looking down at Genji for something, some sort of guidance,  _ anything _ \- and he’s met only with a lazy curl of his hot tongue around his cock and a look that tells him  _ you deserved it _ . He seems content to hold Hanzo’s weight if it means the cock inside of him is buried deeper, seems grateful for the now-leisurely thrusts of his elder brother’s hips so he can catch his damn breath in a way he couldn’t when Hanzo was really going at him.

Jesse breathes out a moan, voice breaking on “Sorry, honey…” as Hanzo's thumb dips between his lips. He dares to caress it with his tongue, to suckle the calloused digit but as soon as the intrusion is there, it's gone and he’s blinking in confusion.

“Look at him, Hanzo…” Genji teases, resting the thick weight of Jesse's cock against his cheek. There's precum slicking strands of hair to his temple, a glistening drop of it on his eyelashes - obscene, and still teasing him. “So hungry for it. Maybe one of us needs to fuck him next.”

_ Fuck _ , would Jesse love that. He’s not picky as to who it is: Hanzo with his perfect, beautiful cock and his haughty, better-than-you demeanor or Genji, with his rabbit-quick hips and his strap-on that spreads him open so wide. He’d be fine with either, really. Hanzo fucking him would mean he can bury his face between Genji’s legs, lick the slick and Hanzo’s cum out of him and make him cum again on his tongue but Genji fucking him would leave him open for Hanzo to manhandle as he pleases the way he likes to do, would mean he could have the brisk, twisting strokes of Hanzo’s archery-calloused palm milking his orgasm out of him. He'll leave it up to them to decide.


End file.
